Star Wars Insider 90
Star Wars Insider 90, to 90 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Only the Good Die Young *Skywalking News **Star Wars Rules Comic-Con **Steve Sansweet Talks Saga's Future During Star Wars Spectacular **LucasArts and Free Radical Design Partner To Create New Next-Generation Game **Del Rey Asks Fans To Name The Next Sith Lord **Star Wars Lethal Alliance Announced for the Nintendo DS and Sony Playstation Portable **Lucasfilm Animation Singapore Announces New Handheld Games and Digital Artist Groups **Dustin Roberts: Gentleman, Scholar, and New Star Wars Fan Club President *Skywalking **Fan Filmmakers ***Pitching Felux: The 2006 Star Wars Fan Film Awards - autor: David Maddox ***The 2006 Artoos Awards Ceremony - autor: Mark Newbold **Refresher Reading - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Star Wars International ***Star Wars Reigns in Spain - autor: Gus Lopez *Jedi Library Books **Sculpting History - autor: Daniel Wallace **Caught in the Tempest - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **Begin the Dark Times - autor: Daniel Wallace *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **Bad Guys Wear Red *The Models of Revenge of the Sith Part 1 - autor: Frank Parisi, ilustracje: Ryan Church *Aliens of Episode III - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **Luke's Landspeeder - autor: Chris Trevas *Spaceballs The Article! - autor: David Maddox i Rich Handley, ilustracje: Randy Martinez *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **For the Last Time - No Episodes VII Through IX! *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **Scumming the Galaxy, One Toy at a Time *Cool Trooper: The Star Wars Art of Natham Cabrera - autor: Bonnie Burton, zdjęcia: Otis Warner i Ben Maltz *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Star Wars Goes to School **Visit to Rancho Obi-Wan **Best of Star Wars Blogs **Galactic Gallery *Bantha Tracks vol. 21 **Making Tracks In The Summertime! **Star Wars In The Mail **Bantha Tracks Art Galaxy **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Frank Parisi- editor *Francis Mao - director of creative services *George Hu - contributing designer *Pete Babb - contributing copy editor *Chenda Ngak - contributing copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - west coast advertising director *Michelle Torrey - west coast sales manager *Brett Robinson - west coast senior account executive *Jennifer Crist - west coast senior account executive *Andrea Mullany - west coast sales coordinator *Rich Commodore - east coast advertising director *Peter Jallah - east coast sales manager *Rachel Desjardins - east coast senior account executive *Ramona Quincey - east coast sales coordinator *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Gabe Cera - advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Pete Vilmur - contributor *David Maddox - contributor *Rich Handley - contributor *Gus Lopez - contributor *Mark Newbold - contributor *John Mulder - contributor *Daniel Scott Gabriel Murray - contributor *Randy Martinez - contributor *Scott Kimball - contributor *Adrian Pearman - contributor *Robert Reeves - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - executive editor *Jonathan Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny